In targeted advertising, advertisers attempt to provide information to a specific audience. That is, to other individuals or businesses most likely to purchase or invest in the advertised product or service.
Systems heretofore have selected and displayed advertisements based on information received from user devices. Online marketing models use keywords to target users interested in a particular topic. For example, a user searching for “pizza” is likely to be interested in a pizzeria or Italian restaurant. In that regard, advertisers are able to bid on search terms to have the advertiser's information displayed to users most likely to be interested in the advertiser's products or services.
Location based advertising may also be used in conjunction with navigation systems which provide users with turn-by-turn directions. These systems include handheld GPS devices or mobile phones, vehicle-mounted devices, or Internet-based computers with access to websites such as Google Maps. Users input one or more locations and receive a route and turn-by-turn directions based on the order of inputted locations. The turn-by-turn directions may provide contextual descriptions such as street names to help the user follow the directions. For example, a direction may read “turn right onto Main Street in 1 mile.” The user may follow the turn-by-turn directions to reach the one or more locations.
In some locations, the turn-by-turn direction may not include a road associated with a street name. For example, dirt roads, highway exit ramps, or service roads may be mapped but not named. Thus, it becomes difficult to include contextual descriptions for such locations.